Shootsdownshipping-Letters That Started It All
by mer-celebimew
Summary: Kenny Kengo and Zoey Nozomi send each other letters for a school project. Will love arise!


Kenny's POV  
My friends and I were just talking until the teacher came int the room Teacher talked about how at a different region there is a school and we should send letters to each of the students. Well here is the list of who is going to write to who.  
Dawn-Orange  
Paul-Salis  
Kenny-Zoey  
Misty-Ash  
Gary-Chess  
May-Drew  
Trip-Yellow  
Nando-Gold  
Bianca-White  
Burgundy-Black  
Georgia-Hugh  
Tyson-Mei  
Harrison-Kyohei  
Ritchie-Jimmy  
Brock-Lyra  
Cilan-Lapis  
Tracey-Sapphire  
Who was this Zoey? Well might as well write to her.  
Dear Zoey,  
Hi, my name is Kenny Kengo, I'm a Freshamn in Sinnoh High, and my grades are really good.  
From,  
Kenny  
Then next week we got letter from them. After the bell rung, we went to lunch. We were in the lunch room then suddenly.  
Tracey:  
"How about 1 of us read our letter?!~"  
Everyone din't bother to agree. So then  
Brock:  
"How about you, Kenny?!~"  
I gulped then read mine.  
Dear Kenny,  
Names Zoey, I don't want you to know my last name, my school, grades, grade, and everything is none of your  
business! I know everything about you, I know all of you guys who are listening to this letter! Your names are Dawn, Paul, Misty, May, Trip, Nando, Bianca, Burgundy,Georgia, Tyson, Harrison, Ritchie, Brock, Cilan, and Tracey, I know everything about your friends, your crushes, and your life so really there is nothing to talk about here with me!  
From,  
Zoey  
Paul:  
"What the heck! Man she's weird!"  
Then something fell out of the letter. Then Dawn went over and picked it up.  
Dawn:  
"Look a note!~"  
The notes says.  
P.S.  
I'm not weird Paul! And don't hold this when your done reading it!  
Then the note lite on fire, Dawn yelped and threw the note on the marble floor. And then after a few seconds it was gone. Now I think that girl more weirder than Dawn. Then another note show up on the table this time. I picked it up and it says.  
P.s.  
I`m not weird as Dawn! And i think Dawn is weirder than me because I don`t ask my friends if they have a girlfriend! And man she must be real desperate! And don`t ask how I can read your little mind!  
Then I dropped the note hoping for it to lite on fire but it didn`t so I picked then note up and the note squrited water at me and smoke came out and it disappeared. We shut our mouths andonly thought of some random things until lunch was over. We kept doing the letters for a month until 1 day change Zoey and my life. A letter came and it was from some school called PokeSpecial High. They wanted a battle and they were from Kanto but little did we know that this school is where the girl came from.  
Zoey`s POV  
The same thing happened. We were assigned they people, and to write letters to them. My teacher thought I was writing the letter and print it but I  
was doing research on this guy named Kenny Kengo. Wow his profile is really weird. Then I started writing to him. The next day I think? Man I`m so busy with a lot of things! During lunch, after I read my letter.  
Me:  
"This guy is such a weirdo!"  
Than my tomboy friend who tricked me on my 1st day that she was a guy, Yell short for Yellow answered.  
Yell:  
"People from that school is weird and this girl is desperate for a guy!"  
Akaya then thought of of a great idea.  
Akaya:  
"How about we freak them out with notes!~"  
Me:  
"Awesome idea!~"  
I knew what who they were and stuff so I started my letter and funny note. After we sent a letter to battle them, I told everyone that keep me a secret, they asked why, and I answered.  
Me:  
"I don`t know why but I feel ashamed to meet him. I just want us to be friends in letter."  
Everyone nodded and that means they understand completely. Well the day before they come there were some rules.  
1. We need to call everyone by their last or middle name.  
2. Maturity, politness at all cost.  
and that was all I'm glad that the rules change  
Kenny`s POV  
All of us were on a plane to Kanto and, we were in a special plane...the school`s plane. They were so rich they bought a plane. All of us were talking about the school and what it will be like and we can`t believe that we`re stay over there for a month and half because of a problem. All of us were walking the streets because our limo denied the job the driving us to the Viridian Forest to Pallet Town. We were walking the streets until we heard some weird music. We approched a school with all the students having a party, a rock stage, and the students not wearing uniforms just normal clothes. We never wear those kind of clothes. Then suddenly we were notice by a guy with red hair and eyes, wearing sunglasses in his hair, long sleeves shirt that were maroon, orange vest with a collar and opened, grey pants that were to his knee, and maroon socks and light brown hiking boots.

"Look! The Sinnoh High uniform!"  
Then the teacher realilzed and came up to the teacher and hugged him.  
PokeSpecial High Teacher:  
"Welcome!~ I would like you students meet your oppenents!~"  
Then that red head guy and some others came up to us. The guy that has blonde hair a Pokemon belt, blue shirt with purple buttons, rolled up jeans, and red boots and a straw hat. Then there were a lot of other people.  
Straw hat guy:  
"I`m Amarillo(Yellow)!~, that's Tokiwa(Orange), Ketchum(Salis), Satoshi(Ash), Touko(Chess), Shu(Drew),Nozomi(Zoey), Ethan(Gold), Hilda(White), Hilbert(Black), Hue(Hugh), Rosa(Mei), Kenta(Jimmy), Kotone(Lyra), Haruka(Lapis), and May(Sapphire)!~"  
Then Dawn mentioned something.  
Dawn:  
"We have a May!~"  
Then the 2 girls walked up to each other confused and weirded out because they look so much a like!  
Sapphire(May):  
"I'm May."  
she doesn't look too happy with her dupilcate she is praticly growling at her. Then when all the teacher left to the school she was about to attack her but Amarillo, Ethan, and the other came to prevent her to killing May. Ethan hold her up his shoulders by the waist, Nozomi held May(Sapphire)'s hands while Amarillo held her feet so that she can stop kicking.  
Me:  
"Is this normal!?"  
Everyone:  
"Yes!~"  
Now I'm surprise.  
May:  
"That girl acts nothing like me but she has the same face and name as me!"  
Shu(Drew):  
"Calm down weirdo!"  
May:  
"I'm not a weirido! At least my name isn't hard to pronounce!"  
Shu:  
"This isn't part of my time!"  
Then he left. Ethan gave May(Sapphire) cake to clam her down. After we talked by a tree with things on it.  
Nozomi:  
"So then we got in so much trouble just for trying to get water!~"  
All of us laughed.  
May:  
"Talk so who here has a boyfriend or girlfriend?!"  
All of us stayed quiet.  
May:  
"This is disappointing!"  
Misty:  
"You don't have 1!"  
All of us laughed and May was embarrassed. I'm planning to get Dawn to be my girlfriend.  
Nozomi:  
"I'm not planning on getting a boyfriend soon!~"  
Amarillo:  
"Me too!~"  
Wait now I'm confused.  
Brock:  
"Wait aren't Nozomi and Amarillo guys?!"  
Then Ethan hang from the tree upside down and pulled Amarillo's hat off and then his I mean her long yellow hair fell down.  
Amarillo:  
"Ethan your such a spoiler!"  
Gary:  
"Than what about Nozomi?!"  
Nozomi sighed.  
Nozomi:  
"This is my natural hair."  
Wow her hair is pretty. Wait I'm suppose to like Dawn!  
Nozomi:  
"Well how about we sleep outside!~"  
Dawn:  
"Why!?"  
Amarillo(Yellow):  
"Well come on let's do it!~"  
Then Ethan showed us guys our room, we were with our opponents. Then we went outside to set up camp.  
Me:  
"Don't you think it's weird for us to camp outside?"  
Shu(Drew):  
"No because all our friends are doing it too!~"  
Then he pointed to a lot of people doing it too. This is the weirdest thing I have ever seen. High schoolers camping outside of the school. When it got dark some of us went inside of the tent except Amarillo, Ethan, Haruka, May(Sapphire), Nozomi, Satoshi, Tokiwa, and Kenta until it rained. We played truth and dare all night. Things happened like I got rejected by Dawn, I think I have feelings for Nozomi, and then after all og that we fell asleep. Nozomi fell asleep on my lap while I lean on the tent.  
The day of the dance  
When all of us guys were done making ourselves look presentable for the girls. We went to the gym where the dance is held andthe girls were already there. Nozomi wore a green dress with a diamond on the metal string as a charm and her dress had a ruby in the middle on her neck. When everyone came into the gym it was crowded so me and Nozomi when to a table and talked about things like our friends, memories, and our personality. When the dance was almost over, the principle came on stage and started announcing names and telling them his praise. Then a name I was familiar with came on.  
Principle:  
"I would like Zoey Nozomi to come up."  
Nozomi came up on stage and he started dying stuff but I was shock the girl in the letters was th girl I fell in love with?! Then Nozomi or I should say Zoey took me outside.  
Zoey:  
"Hey sorry that I didn't tell you my real name. The teachers wanted us to polite and-"  
But before she could say another word I kissed her. Yes I kissed the girl I really liked. It was sweet, soft, and really long until she pulled away.  
Zoey:  
"So your not mad?!"  
I shook my head(Shook=no & nod=yes). Then we kiss the night away.  
Day when Sinnoh high leaves  
We were about to leave to Sinnoh. Everyone came and said good bye. When it was Zoey's turned she hugged and kissed me good bye. Then we left.  
A year later  
We were sophomores now. I still remember my girlfriend Zoey. Then I heard the teacher say something but I didn't listen until.  
Teacher:  
"Class since PokeSpecial High needs to do a project that requires us, we let them stay here!~"  
then Zoey and the others came into the classroom. She sat next to me.  
Zoey:  
"Miss us!~"  
she had a smirk on her face. Then class was over and we went to the hallway and kiss.  
Me:  
"I really missed you!"  
And we kissed again.  
The End


End file.
